Tomorrow's Destiny
by marethyu.the.proxy
Summary: On a recon mission into a Forerunner outpost, years after the Diadact attack on Earth, Master Chief and his team find not an old relic, but a no member of the family. Rated T for violence and Language.
1. Discovery

Ch. 1- Discovery

Sector 457UNXR (Unexplored Region)

UNSC Frigate Tomorrow's Destiny- Bridge

"Sir, Forerunner outpost is coming into view."

Captain Jones looked at his second and nodded, "Get the recon team ready."

The second saluted and stepped smartly out the bridge. The navigator looked back from his station. "Should we wake him up? He is the only one with any true experience with these matters."

Jones looked thoughtful, if they were to wake him up, they might as well make the entire recon team out of Spartans. He nodded and pressed the intercom, "Captain to Meat Locker."

There was a pause as they waited for a response, "This is The Meat Locker, how may we serve you today Captain?"

"Ok Meat Locker, I need the Rump Roast, the Texas Prime Rib, Wyoming Barbeque, the Elite Cut, and the Fillet Mignon."

"Yes sir, will that be all?"

Captain Jones cracked a grin, "Yes that will be all. Please make my order to go."

"Yes sir, have a nice day, and thank you for calling the Meat Locker."

There was a click as the intercom shut off. Captain Jones looked out the front viewport to see a sight few live to see, a Forerunner outpost. It looked to be in pristine condition, which was surprising. Most outposts they had come across were derelict and barely functional. Jones shivered, whatever was on that thing could change everything…

Cryochamber- aka The Meat Locker

Lieutenant Jackson turned away from the intercom and rubbed his hands eagerly, "Okay ladies and gents! We got a big thaw on our hands, so get your big boy mittens on and listen up." The fifteen or so cryoengineers looked up from their various monitors and tuned in. "We need Texas, Wyoming, Caboose, and Chief thawed out and prepped for recon. Let's move it boys and girls!" The Cryochamber tuned into a frenzy of heated activity as the engineers hurried to wake the Spartans from their Cryosleep. A cloud of vaporized dry ice billowed out from the opening cryopods, engulfing the room in a white smokescreen. Jackson grabbed a few men and retrieved the Spartan's weapons from the Wardrobe. "Be careful with Caboose's Gravity Hammer! I do not want to learn to fly today, thank you very much." They made their way carefully to the Meat Locker, where four Spartans now stood. Texas with her black MJOLNIR III armor, was berating Wyoming, probably for some idiotic wisecrack, by keeping him in a chokehold. His red MJOLNIR III armor was barely protecting him. Caboose stood by, his hulking blue MJOLNIR II armor belaying the fact that, even though he was fearsome on the field, he was a gentle giant. However, the two soldiers that commanded the most attention were the quietest. The first's name was John, but he refused to go by that. On his combat green MJOLNIR IV armor, Sierra-117 was painted in large white block letters. He held the rank of Master Chief on whatever ship he resided, and was called by his rank, or Chief. He had no preference. To his right, was Thel 'Vadam. The famous Sangheili was well known for his acts of bravery in both the United Nations and the Sangheili Nation. His gold plate armor was made by his hand, and showed his rank as an Arbiter. Though the two of them made a strange duo, they had worked together in the past, and were rivals of the best sort. The Spartan and Elite gave off an air of controlled power and authority. Jackson wheeled the weapons in, getting the attention of the Spartans. "Alrighty mates, we got your peashooters and mashers here. Chief, Arbiter, your usuals are over there." The two of them nodded and walked over to two separate trays. Thel 'Vadam nodded his approval at his weapons. "Good, the humans remembered my Energy Sword and Plasma Rifle." He picked the up and clipped them on, along with a few plasma grenades, ACU's, and OCU's. He threw a glance back at the others, who were also getting prepped for the mission. Looking back at Chief, he muttered, "I do not like this. Why would they feel the need to wake us up? They have sent many scouts into Forerunner outposts before. There should not be a need for us."

Chief nodded slowly, "Something is different this time. Something they haven't counted on seeing I bet. And you and I both know what happens when military superiors find something they don't know anything about."

The Arbiter nodded and chuckled, "They get jumpier and more paranoid than an Unggoy engineer after drinking one of your coffee beverages."

Even Chief had to smile a bit at that memory. As an experiment, Wyoming had given a Grunt a cup of coffee, just to see if it would like it. The poor thing nearly had a heart attack every time someone came near it. "An apt description Arbiter."

The intercom crackled to life, "Chief, you and your team need to report to Landing Bay 7. A Pelican is waiting there for you. Texas you'll be piloting."

Texas nodded and looked at Wyoming who was grinning madly through his depolarized visor. "This is going to be fun!"

Texas just rolled her eyes and followed Chief and the Arbiter out the door, "It's just recon Wyoming. Nothing special, and nothing hard."

"Oh come on Tex, they thawed us out and gave us weapons! That has to mean something." The pairs bickering could be heard all the way to the landing bay. Once they were loaded, Texas strapped into the pilot's seat, "Control, this is Pelican-1783 requesting permission to fly."

"Pelican-1783, this is Control. Pilot, state your name and rank."

Texas nodded, "Control, this is Kelly "Texas" Harrison. Rank, Spartan Lieutenant."

There was a pause as Control verified the identity, "Ok Texas, you are cleared to fly."

Texas powered up the engines and took off, exiting the bay smoothly. "Alright ladies, if you look out on your left, you'll see the UNSC Frigate, Tomorrow's Destiny. And on your right, you'll see the vacuum of space. Wyoming, please feel free to step out and take your helmet off for a breath of fresh air."

Wyoming laughed and yelled back, "Yeah Texas, I love you too!"

The Arbiter chuckled harshly and looked at Chief, who was slowly shaking his head in amusement. Caboose laughed heartily, and slapped Wyoming on the back, eliciting a startled choke from the much smaller Spartan.

Texas smiled and continued with her 'tour', "Okay, we are coming up on the main attraction girlies. If you'll look to the front you'll… oh my god…" She trailed off softly.

Chief and the Arbiter looked up sharply. Chief spoke up, "What is it Lieutenant?"

"The outpost Chief. It's in perfect condition!" Master Chief and the Arbiter exchanged looks. This is what made the Captain so nervous.

Arbiter growled out, "Now we know why we were needed."

Chief nodded, "Everyone needs to be on guard. Be on the lookout for a Monitor." The others nodded and the sound of safeties being switched off was heard.

Texas punched in coordinates for autopilot, and stood up. "Ok, from here on out, we are on our own. Grab your gear and prepare to jump." She looked at Wyoming, "Make sure you're aiming at the mark this time."

"Hey, that was an accident!"

There was a whoosh of air as the back end of the pelican opened up, and the Spartans and Arbiter used the force of it to propel themselves at the outpost. The five of them aimed their feet at the outpost and activated the magnetic lining in their boots. Each of them landed softly, except Wyoming of course. He accidently went through the only open door in the outpost, and was caught in the artificial gravity. THUD! The other four just looked at each other. Texas shrugged, "He hit the mark this time. Surprise."

"I can hear you! Wha-? Oh hello there!"

They hurried to the open door and jumped in. Wyoming was looking at a small Monitor as they came in.

"Greeting zzt* Reclaimers. I am zzt* Vitalis-409. Please follow me. Zzt* there is little time."

It flew off, dim blue light barely visible in its black spherical body. The other's hurried to keep up. Texas ran up close to it. "What is your malfunction Vitalis-409?"

"I have been taking care of zzt* this outpost for millennia. My zzt* power source as well as the zzt* power source of the ship zzt*, has only a few hours remaining. This outpost zzt* has a self-destruct sequence that is activated when there is only one hour of power remaining."

Texas nodded, "So why have you kept this outpost online for so long?"

The Monitor seemed to brighten, "My masters, the ones you call Forerunners zzt* left something in one of the hibernation chambers. A child I believe. I zzt* did not want this child to die, so I kept all facilities running zzt* to ensure her survival."

Texas sucked in a sharp breath, "Is it a Forerunner?"

"Not exzzt*actly, it is closer to what you are, but smaller."

Texas looked back at Chief, who nodded and gestured for her to move. She looked at the Monitor, "Vitalis-409, do you have enough energy to move faster?"

"Of courzzt*, I did not believe that you could move fazzt*er." There was a soft hum as the Monitor grew brighter and sped up tremendously. "Pleazzt* follow me." They were silent for the rest of the trip. After a few minutes of running, they came to a stop outside a room containing a single hibernation chamber. It was lit up softly, and inside was a small girl. She appeared to be in her early teens, with long bluish-black hair. She wore a black jumpsuit with two white stripes running down either sleeve. The Monitor floated up and looked at the chamber, which beeped and opened with a soft, pneumatic sigh. It looked over at a corner, "If the female Reclaimer would carry the childzzt* possession, the male Reclaimer in green can carry the child to safety." Texas looked over and saw a black hilted katana in a black sheath. She nodded, and jogged over to get it. Chief picked up the small girl gently, taking care not to wake her. As soon as the girl left the chamber, the lights went red and a shrill whine was heard. The Monitor spun around in a frenzy, "Oh dear, this is not optimal! The self-destruct sequence has begun earlier than calculated. All living organizzt*ms need to evacuate the outpozzt* immediately!"

Chief looked at Caboose, "We need a path to the nearest outer wall Caboose." The large Spartan nodded and ran through the nearest wall, gravity hammer in hand. Chief followed and shouted out to Texas. "Get the Pelican to the coordinates that Caboose is headed for. Get is a close to the wall as possible without taking damage!" Texas nodded and followed, handing the katana off to Wyoming who ran after her.

The Monitor watched them leave. "Good luck Reclaimers. Farewell." With those last words, its light went out, and it clattered to the floor, lifeless.

"Master Chief to Destiny, we will be coming in hot. Self-Destruct sequence for outpost has been activated due to power loss. Prepare to receive five plus one. I repeat we have an extra passenger. Species, unknown; gender, female. I must add that she has a weapon. Weapon is a curved blade approximately 1.5 meters long. Master Chief out." The super soldier charged ahead, keeping right behind Caboose, who was effectively drilling his way to the edge of the station with his sheer momentum, emphasized with blows from his hammer.

Texas came in over the comm-unit, "Ship is in position sir."

"Good, now get the hell up here."

"Already here." Chief looked to his right, and saw Texas and Wyoming running alongside him.

The Arbiter came running out of a side corridor, carrying a big box of forerunner tech. "I managed to recover this. It should bring us some glory. What did you find Chief?" The Sangheili looked at the small girl I his arms and almost dropped the box. "There was a human child on this outpost?"

"We don't know what she is."

There was a yell as Caboose burst through the final wall, and almost went through a window. Chief yelled, "Keep moving!" and charged straight through the window, covering the child with his bulk. Thankfully, the Pelican was not very far away, so they tumbled in after only a few seconds of exposure to the vacuum of space. Texas was in next, followed by the other three. Without missing a step, Texas dashed to the cockpit, and threw the engines into full power and closing the rear entrance at the same time. When they were about a half kilometer away, there was a blue flash, and the Forerunner ship vanished in an antimatter explosion. The power the blast rammed the Pelican, forcing it to go even faster. A few seconds later, the blast dissipated, depositing the smoking craft a few hundred meters from the Destiny. Texas maneuvered the damaged thing carefully into the landing bay before the smoking engines gave out. Dropping the Pelican a few feet onto the floor. Texas called out from the cockpit, "Is everything alright back there? What is the passenger's status?"

Chief shook his head to clear it. The passenger? The girl! Where was she? He sat up quickly and looked around, almost relaxing when saw her sitting up a few feet away. Then he realized, "She's awake." He looked at her eyes, "and she definitely isn't human."


	2. Shadows Chasing Fire

Ch.2 Shadows Chasing Fire

The Spartan stood up, and the girl shot to her feet and backed away, eyes searching for something. _But for what? _Her eyes locked onto the now open ramp behind him. Without hesitating, she darted forward and ended up tripping over the groaning body of Wyoming. There was a short cry of pain from her, but she stood up quickly, already moving forward. Chief's arms shot out, and wrapped the child up in a tight embrace. "Sorry kid, can't let you do that." The child struggled uselessly, fighting the Spartan's titanic strength.

"So, who's our new crewmember?"

Chief and the girl froze. "Captain Jones, I did not hear you coming."

"That's ok. Hey, quit scaring the poor kid. Set her down." Chief did so, but kept one hand on her shoulder. Captain Jones stepped forward, and knelt down, smiling. "So, what's your name kid?"

There was a short pause before Texas spoke up, "Sir, if she really is from the Forerunner's time, it is doubtful that she can speak en-"

"Black Rock Shooter."

There was another pause as they tried to figure what the soft voice said. "Sorry kid, didn't quite catch that."

"My name is Black Rock Shooter."

Captain Jones smiled, "Well Black Rock Shooter, hmm… that's quite the mouthful; I think we'll just call you Rock. Is that ok?" The girl nodded hesitantly. "Good! Well then, Rock, welcome to the UNSC Frigate Tomorrow's Destiny. We call her the Destiny for short." He stood back up. "Sorry to do this to you guys, but since you can't go back into Cryo yet, it looks like you five are going to be looking after her."

Wyoming choked, "Say what!? Umm… Sir, with all due respect, we're four Spartans and a Sangheili Arbiter. I don't think we are quite parenting material. Well maybe Tex is, but still." Jones just gave him a withering stare. "Right you are sir! So, how bout we take a vote? Those who think that the girl should stay in Chief's room, raise your hand." Instantly, four hands shot up.

Chief looked at the Arbiter, who shifted uncomfortably. "Fine, she can stay in my quarters, but that means she is going to be trained as a soldier. Combat, shooting, first aid, demolitions, and physical endurance will all be involved, so get ready, because we are all training together." Wyoming, whose helmet had fallen off during the blast, visibly went pale at this, but nodded in affirmation all the same. "Good, now I am going to take her to the ship's medic, since I doubt she has ever had a physical."

He walked out, not bothering to check to see if the new girl was following. Rock, who figured out quickly that she should be following him, had to jog to keep up. However, she did not complain, or ask for to Chief to slow down. A few minutes later, they arrived at sickbay. The ship's medic, a German Helljumper in his younger days, was surprised to see the Master Chief walk in with a young girl. "Ahhh… Master Chief! What can I do for you today?"

Chief just looked down at the girl, "She needs a physical."

The medic looked at Rock, who was peering curiously at the various medical instruments. Putting on his thickest German accent, he smiled cheerily, "Vell hallo zere little girl. Do zuo think zuo could come an' seet on ze table?"

Rock looked at him oddly, "Is something wrong with your voice?"

"Eh?" Dr. Wolfe looked at the child with some suspicion. Most young people loved it when he put on his accent. "Umm… No? I was just trying to amuse you. Could you sit on the table please?"

Rock nodded and jumped up on the table, legs dangling over the edge. The medic began checking her reflexes, "So where did you find her Chief?"

"The Forerunner outpost."

The medic nodded, "Strange isn't it? You find some poor girl on an outpost that self-destructs a few minutes later. Hold still dear," He put a thermo-patch on her forehead. Watching it, his bushy brows furrowed in concern, "Dear lord, she has a fever of 115!" He scurried over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a syringe filled with a clear liquid. Rock's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the needle, and before the medic could react, she was off the table and behind Chief. Wolfe blinked at her speed, "What? How did she?"

"I'm not sick."

Chief looked down at the young teen and chuckled, "I think she is just fine, Wolfe. Is there any other tests?"

Wolfe frowned, "Just have to draw some blood, and get her prints so she is in the system. Do you think you could hold her while I draw the blood Chief?"

The Spartan nodded and crouched down, turning Rock to face him, "Just look at my visor, ok?" The girl nodded slowly, keeping her eyes on the visor.

The medic quickly used one of the vacuum syringes to draw a small portion of Rock's blood. "Vaht ze hell? Her blood is blue!" Rock and Chief turned to see Wolfe running over to a microscope. The moment he squeezed some of her blood onto the viewing area, there was a small blue flash and the blood vanished, leaving a tiny scorch mark on the microscope. Looking at the vacuum-sealed tube in surprise, Wolfe squeezed a drop of blood out of it and was rewarded with another bright flash. He turned to Chief, "Vell zat's new!" He looked thoughtful for a second, before picking up a scalpel. "I have an idea, but I vill need ze girl's cooperation." He knelt down next to Rock, "Could you hold out your arm dear?" Rock complied, extending her arm out to him. The medic held the blade over her hand and looked at her. Rock nodded, knowing what he was trying to do. Wolfe made a quick incision on her palm and yelped in surprise as her blue blood shot out with considerable force, but burned away too fast for it to land on anything. As quickly as it shot out, the wound sealed itself, stopping the flow of superheated blood. Wolfe sucked in a quick breath at the sight, "Vell zat could be useful. It appears zat she has a hyperactive metabolism, allowing her to heal faster than even a Spartan like you Chief. Also, vahtever ze Forerunners did to her, her blood apparently combusts ze moment it leaves her body. Another thing, ze scanner I had installed on ze doorway showed something very interesting." He pulled out a holo-projector and activated it, showing a silhouette of Rock with strange multicolored lines crisscrossing her body.

"What are we looking at here Wolfe?"

"It's her nervous system, notice anything strange?" Chief shook his head. Wolfe rolled his eyes and pulled up a second image, "This is a regular human's nervous system. Now do you see something?"

Chief looked closely and nodded, "She has fewer pain receptors."

"Yah, and she has some sort of nerve clusters in her left eye and arm." The medic shook his head, "Vell, I suppose she is healthy enough to do some training. Come back if somezing goes wrong." With that, the medic bustled them out the sickbay. Once they left, he looked at a black phone with a single button. _Call us if anything… unusual happens._ Wolfe shuddered at the memory of that silky smooth voice. He didn't want to get the child in trouble, but unfortunately, orders were orders. He picked up the receiver and pressed the button. There was a moment of nothing, then, "Report." He took a deep breath, "Zere vas an incident today. A young teenage girl was found on a Forerunner outpost. She has an… unusual biological make-up. Should I send the file to you?"

Silence followed this request, making Wolfe sweat. "There will be no need, we have the file in our possession now. Thank you for the information." There was a click as the other side hung up and Wolfe released a breath he never realized he was holding. Shakily, he reached for the brandy. He hated ONI, the shadowy military agency only cared for their own agenda. He just hoped the girl didn't get hurt, otherwise it would be his head the Master Chief would be after.


	3. Surprises

Ch. 3 Surprises

Master Chief opened the door to the training room and told Rock, "You wait in here, I'm going to go get the others." As Rock entered the room, she felt a strange tingle in her eye. Without thinking, she dove forward and rolled, narrowly dodging a padded two pronged sword wielded by a cloaked Thel. Chief stuck his head back in, "She can take whatever you dish Arbiter." Arbiter growled out his response in Wortish, and turned back to where Rock was, only to find that she was gone. "Wort?" Thump! The Arbiter staggered forward as Rock jumped him from behind, using his voice to figure out where his head was. Surprised, the Arbiter activated his shields, and heard a discharge of electricity as Rock was blasted off. He turned, and saw her already climbing to her feet. Rock shook her head, trying to clear the buzzing in her head. Then she felt that tingle again. Acting on instinct, she jumped onto the Arbiter's exposed back. The Arbiter, who had been trying to go low and sweep her feet from under her, growled indignantly. "Wor-Wort!" He jerked back, and Rock used that to propel herself to the other side of the training room. She looked around in desperation for a weapon, and saw a wooden boken on a sword rack to her right. She grabbed it, and yanked it off the rack, bringing it around to block an overhand strike from the Arbiter. Thel had been surprised when the girl had dodged his first blow, and a bit miffed when she used him as a springboard, but he was amazed when the much smaller girl blocked his overhand blow. With only one hand. All of this had been done while his ACU was on! Rock slipped to the side, causing Thel to fall forward. He twisted around, and saw Rock rubbing her left eye vigorously. Incredibly, it seemed to be throwing off sparks! He growled and charged forward, determined to show this girl who the better warrior was. Sensing that the Arbiter was on the move, she brought her boken up to block, but was distracted by the constant throb coming from her eye. The Arbiter easily disarmed her and slammed her into the ground. There was a pained grunt, and several somethings cracked as Rock hit the ground. The pain from the broken ribs was there, and Rock could definitely feel it, but her eye was a more important matter. Her ribs quickly healed, allowing her to breath freely. That was good, but her eye was going nuts! She wished that the invisible-not-invisible thing would shut up and leave her alone, or maybe go get that large green-metal-shell-man. "Arbiter! What is going on in here? What happened to her. She felt large footsteps from three people coming closer and the invisible-not-invisible Arbiter backed away. "The girl was doing quite well, until her left eye began throwing off blue sparks." What was he talking about? And why was her hand beginning to tingle as well? Rock was extremely confused, and couldn't concentrate on what the Metal-Shell-People and Invisible-not-Invisible Arbiter was saying. There was a fire growing in her brain and it was burning something away. As it raged, she felt her eye give one last painful throb, before it burst into azure flames. The pain in her eye raced across her body, growing stronger every second. Her right arm was twitching as if it had a bind of its own, and a particularly painful stab of fire raced down it, eliciting a moan of pain from her. She shot to a kneeling position, arm held out to the side as if reaching for something. There was a bright blue flash from her palm, and metal pieces began forming from nothing and putting themselves together. Whatever it was building, was getting bigger by the second, and showed no signs of stopping. Mutely, Rock realized that she should be afraid, but the fire in her mind wouldn't let her. It seemed that it was burning away whatever made her emotions work. The metal device forming on her arm was almost complete now, and it looked like a very large weapon. With one last cry of primal pain, the metal stopped forming, and the weapon began glowing a soft blue from long slits in the metal. The fire in her mind was still there, not painful, but she could only remember her name. That, and the fact that she had been attacked by something still in the room. She looked up from the ground, breathing heavily, and her eyes locked onto the group of five soldiers who were staring at her in shock. She brought the heavy weapon around to bear, "Black Rock Cannon- Default Mode." She pulled the trigger and held it hearing a high-pitched whine come from the cannon. _Charging… _She watched her targets scatter, and kept her eye on the one who attacked her originally, keeping the business end of the cannon pointed firmly in his direction. _Fire._ BANG! A streak of blue light shot out of the end of the cannon, arching towards her intended target and connecting with a loud explosion. Fortunately for the Arbiter, her cannon wasn't very strong yet, so the explosion did nothing more than knock him over. She heard a loud CA-CHICK, and she whirled around to see the white armored man aiming a pitifully small gun at her. BANG! BANG! BANG! The gun flashed several times and small spurts of blood erupted from her torso. Knowing her Default Mode was never going to work on that armor, she unconsciously _pushed_ her cannon. There was a small click from within it, and the ring that had the glowing blue lines began to spin. "Absorption Shot." She brought the cannon around to point at him and pulled the trigger. FWUMP! A ball of energy collided with his torso and seemed to fizzle out. He had time to say, "Huh, I guess she doesn't have- Wait, Absorption?" His chest plate lit up a bright blue an exploded, sending him flying. She felt her right hand left hand tingle a bit, and she closed her fingers, as if gripping something. A second later, the Black Blade was in her hand. There was a buzzing noise behind her, and she darted forward, feeling her right pigtail brush up against something. She glanced behind her, and saw the non-human standing there with a glowing two-pronged sword. Not even hesitating, she reversed the push from earlier and the ring stopped spinning. She pulled the trigger quickly, and used the recoil to launch herself away from the Arbiter. She looked over at the white armored man and saw him getting up. She mildly noted that her vision was getting a bit fuzzy. _I need some heavier firepower to kill these opponents._ As if answering her plea, the gun began to shift again, growing thinner as a sheet of metal spikes stretched across her back. Rock felt a wave of dizziness pass, "Black Rock Cannon- Beam… Mode" She jerked the gun around and aimed it at White Armor, who had started charging. However, he took one look at the cold look in Rock's eye, and dove to the side, narrowly avoiding a beam of highly concentrated energy. Rock's vision almost blacked out at that point, but she would have nothing of that. She reverted the gun back to default mode and staggered forward, aiming at the Arbiter. Her eye flame grew bigger and stretched out behind her, before shutting off. She felt a wall in her mind give way, and her gun collapsed with a blue flash, followed closely by Rock.

The Arbiter blinked in surprise, "Why did the girl quit? She could have ended me right then and there."

The Master Chief knelt down next to her, "She passed out from exhaustion." With a gentleness that belayed his many years as a Spartan, he quietly picked her up.

"Aww, now isn't that sweet? I didn't know you were such a bundle of love Chief." Texas walked up to him and looked at the girl in his arms. "She really is out like a rock."

There was a groan behind them and Wyoming limped forward, "Why didn't she attack either of you? Was it something I said? Texas what are you- shit! OOF!" The black armored Spartan had charged Wyoming and punched him in the face.

"Why the hell did you use LIVE AMMO on a CHILD!?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE IT DID ANYTHING!? I thought she was going to KILL US if you must know!"

Caboose had moved to the spot where the Arbiter had been shot, "Uhh… guys? I think you need to see this." The giant Spartan stepped back, revealing a smoking black rock.

Texas stared blankly at the rock before putting two and two together. "You have got to be kidding me. Does this mean that Black Rock Shooter isn't her actual name? The Forerunners just considered her an object? Does she even have a name?"

Wyoming chuckled, "Why don't we just give her a name?"

The other four just looked at him. Texas quipped, "That might be the only smart thing I have ever heard from you."

Wyoming just shot her the bird and looked at Rock. The girl was sleeping softly in Chief's arms. "Hmmm… With that haircut you gave her Arbiter, combined with her facial structure, I'd say she looks like a typical Japanese teenager. Well, besides the fact that she's holding onto that sword like a security blanket."

"Yeah, well who here knows Japanese?" Texas asked. There was a pause as Wyoming shifted uncomfortably. "You must be joking! You know Japanese?" Wyoming held his fingers about half an inch apart. Texas rolled her eyes, "Well then, you're no use. What about you Chief?"

Chief nodded slowly, a name already forming in his mind. "What do you guys think of Mato Kuroi?"

"What the heck does that mean?"

"Well, the literal translation would be Black Clothed Shooter."

Wyoming spoke up, "Umm… Chief? No offense, but uh… that isn't exactly imaginative. OW!"

Texas had hit him upside the head, "Mato? I like it. It softens her a bit. Did you see the look in her eyes when she was attacking Thel and Wyoming? It was as if she was just a weapon. And that voice." She shuddered slightly, the movement hidden by her armor.

The Arbiter nodded, "This child needs a family." They looked at him in surprise. "What? I may be a warrior, but I still care for the well-being of children. Besides," He added with a shark-like smile, "This is so much better than being stuck in a Cryochamber."

Chief just shook his head, "I am going to go put Mato's name into the system. Arbiter, would you take her up to my quarters and lay her on the bed?" The Arbiter looked taken aback by the request, but he nodded and took the sleeping form of Mato from Chief. Chief added, "I suppose you should put one of the blankets over her." He turned to the other three Spartans, "You three need to see if any extra clothes are floating around the ship that might fit her. If not, we'll just see if Texas and Mato can get some clothes and other supplies on the next refuel, which is tomorrow actually, so I suppose that it can wait." He nodded and walked out the room, followed by the Arbiter carrying Mato, and then the other three Spartans left after clean up the mess they had made in the training room.

The Arbiter stepped into Chief's room, Mato still sleeping soundly. He lay her down on the bed and wrapped one of the few blankets in the room around her. He tried to pry the blade from her hands, but the child had it in a tight grip and refused to let it go. He smiled and tried not to laugh. The girl was a born warrior. "Sleep well my little Shanghiela."


	4. War, Terrible War

Ch. 4 War, Terrible War.

Rock woke up to a dull throbbing in her head, nothing like what had happened yesterday, but enough to get her attention, and wake her up. She sat up slowly, careful not to upset anything. Looking to her left, she saw the large green-armor-man from yesterday, only he wasn't wearing a helmet. He was sitting on a chair, head leaned back and snoring softly. Rock gripped her katana tightly and slipped out of the covers, making her way over to the man. She stopped a little over one meter away from him. She looked closely at the different armor pieces he had on, and then looked at his face. It was pale, with various small scars crisscrossing near his eyes and ears. He had brown hair and she could see his eyes darting around under his eyelids. His fingers were twitching as well. _Dreaming… best not mess with him now._ She looked around, and spied his helmet sitting on a table. Curiosity piqued, she crept over and picked it up, surprised at its weight as it was extremely hefty. She put it on over her own head, wondering what he saw when he looked through the visor. There was a moment of nothing but orange hued surroundings, and then the helmet, sensing that someone had put it on, flickered to life. There was a slight buzz as a large, empty bar appeared at the top of the visor, and a circle flickered into existence in the right hand corner. Suddenly, a red triangle popped up in the middle of the visor and a small voice said, "Error, unauthorized user, activating defense protocol." There was a low hum, and Rock felt a jolt of pain around her throat. She quickly yanked the helmet off, and dropped it on the table.

"Having fun there, Mato?" Rock spun around to see the man on the chair staring at her with piercing blue eyes. He had no smile on his face, but his eyes twinkled with humorous light.

"What did you call me?"

"We figured that it wouldn't do to call you what the Forerunners called you. It just made you seem like an object. So, we gave you a new name, Mato Kuroi. If you go on a mission with us, you will have the codename Black Rock Shooter, or Rock." Rock- no, Mato- tried the name out for herself. _Mato Kuroi… I like it._ She nodded, and then remembered her actions from yesterday, lowering her eyes slightly. Chief guessed what she was thinking about. "Hey Mato, it's okay. The Arbiter was supposed to test you to see what you were capable of; it's our fault that you were pushed into going into that state." Mato looked him in the eyes, and tilted her head quizzically. Chief shook his head, "You don't talk much do you? Oh well, the point is, we were trying to see what kind of training you will be needing, because we are going to be preparing you for life on this ship. If we are attacked, unless you are given orders to fight, you need to come directly to the bridge and I will meet you there. Is this understood?" Mato nodded. "Good. Now, Texas will be stopping by shortly to take you off ship. You are going to be getting new clothes and she is going to get you some things that I guess a normal teenage girl would have." There was a knock on the door, and Rock jumped, sword already pointing to the door. Chief held his hand up, "Hold it, it's just my friends. Guys, you can come on in."

The door slid open, revealing the people she had attacked. Only one of them was not wearing their armor. The red haired woman walked in and smiled at Mato. "Hey there girl, you ready to go do some shopping?" Mato nodded hesitantly. _She must be Texas._ The other three walked in. First, the large blue armored man had to duck under the doorframe and scoot off to the side to allow the rest of them to enter. _That has to be the Caboose person._ Second was the white armored man, who had a slight limp and a scorched chest plate from yesterday. _Wyoming I guess…_ Lastly was the one she knew only by the name Arbiter. When they had all filed in, Texas gestured for Mato to follow, "Come on, we need to get you some better clothes. We'll let the boys talk sports or something."

"I do not talk of sports, Texas." Arbiter called out.

"Thel, it was just a figure of speech." Texas smirked and left the room, followed by Mato, clutching the sword tightly.

Thel thought for a moment, "I shall return soon. I must give Mato her sheath." He stood and hurried out the door. "Texas. Mato, pleas wait for a moment. The pair stopped as the he jogged up to them. "I believe that this is yours, Mato." He held out the sheath to Black Blade, and almost smiled as Mato hesitantly took it. "It might make it easier for you to carry the sword." Mato nodded and slid the sword into the sheath. Now, she could carry it by the middle of the sword and it did not attract to many odd stares.

Texas nodded with approval, "Now we just need to get her a belt so she can hook it on. Thanks Thel."

Thel shook his head, "I thought it necessary." He walked off, leaving Mato and Texas to their own devices.

Texas smiled, "Well that was nice of him. Come on Mato, the ship should be in orbit now, so we can go shopping." She headed off in the direction of the landing bays, Mato close behind.

Human Colony- Equinox

Texas stepped off the transport that brought them down to the surface. Looking back, she saw Mato looking distrustfully at the people around her. "Mato, come on. Just stick with me." Mato hopped off the transport and followed Texas. The first store they stopped by was full of brightly colored clothing. Mato just stared at the shock of colors in disbelief, and shook her head. There was no way anyone was going to make her wear that. Texas saw the movement and agreed, "Not your style? I don't blame you. Thankfully, our store is at the back." Without bothering to look at any of the clothes around her, Texas took off, going to the back of the store.

The came to a stop in front of a small store with blacked out windows, and a simple five pointed star served as the sign. Texas walked in without hesitating, "Yo Saya, are ya open?"

"Just one second!"

Texas smiled and glanced at Mato who was looking for the source of the voice. "She's an old friend. I met her on one of my earlier missions when we were trapped in the basement of some building. She designs and makes special clothing. I sent in a request for some clothing to be made for you. She was probably up all night making it too."

"Texas, is that you?" A woman with brown hair and a red vest appeared behind the counter, grinning from ear to ear. "I thought I heard you. I guess you're here for that order?" Texas nodded and Saya continued. "Oi, Yomi! Come show Texas what you made!" She glanced back at Texas, "I let Yomi do this request, seeing as the darker colors are more her style. I am actually impressed with her work!"

A girl with black hair, green eyes, and wearing a gothic style dress, came around carrying a package. "Hey Texas! Who is this for, cause it certainly wouldn't fit you." She set it on the counter and looked at Texas expectantly. Texas just chuckled and pointed at Mato, who was looking at Yomi with some interest. Yomi just smiled, "Hi. The name is Yomi Takanashi. What's yours?"

There was a pause before Mato answered, "Mato Kuroi."

Yomi nodded and looked towards the door she came through, "Hey Kagari! Yuu! Come meet Texas's new friend!" She glanced at Mato, "I help with armor and clothing design."

Mato blinked in surprise as two more people walked out. The first one was a girl with yellow hair, gold eyes, and wheels replacing the lower portion of her legs. "Hiya, I'm Kagari, Kagari Izuriha! I'm the mechanic!"

"Kagari, you're going to scare her!" The third girl had platinum blond hair, orange eyes, and black elbow length gloves. She smiled at me, "I'm Yuu Koutari. I do the weapons work in here." As she spoke, a metal tail with a sharp point flicked up, causing Mato to jump back with one hand on the hilt of the katana. Kagari yelped and fell off the spinning chair she was sitting on. Yuu held up her hands, "Whoa, hold up! It's only my tail, see?" She turned to the side and pulled up the back of her turtleneck, revealing the tail that came out of the base of her spine. "It's an augmentation I call Stinger."

Mato looked at it curiously, "Does it hurt?" Texas looked at her in surprise, but said nothing.

Yuu glared at Kagari, "Only when someone yanks on it." Kagari giggled, looking sheepish. Yuu looked back at Rock, "Hey, do you play basketball?"

Mato tilted her head, "Basketball? I have never heard of it."

Yuu looked scandalized, "Ok, you are going to get changed into your new clothes, and then we are going to teach you how to play the best game ever."

Yomi handed Mato the package and pointed her to the changing rooms, "It usually ends up in a sparring match, so make sure you wear the jacket."

Texas smiled as the two girls walked off, "Hey, Saya? You wanna go get a coffee or something while Yuu tries to teach Mato about basketball?"

Saya grinned, "You read my mind. Actually, we can just go to my office, I have a fresh pot brewing." She whispered, "I need to talk to you in private."

The two women left the room whispering. Yomi watched them leave. "You guys can come back out, they're gone." The other two girls crept from their hiding place behind the counter.

"We eavesdropping on them?" Strength asked?

Yomi nodded, "Yes we are, but first, we need Mato with us."

Kagari blinked in surprise, "Why?"

"First off, she probably can help us. Second," Yomi looked back grinning, "I want to see how she looks in what I made."

Kagari smirked, "I think our little birdie has a crush on Mato."

Yomi turned beet red, "Wh-what? N-no I d-don't!"

Yuu grinned, "Methinks doth protest too much."

Yomi groaned, "I thought you were on my side Yuu!"

Kagari and Yuu just laughed at their sister's obvious dilemma. Suddenly, Yuu choked and pointed behind Yomi. Kagari whistled, "Now that is hot!"

Yomi spun around, and froze. Mato stood there, clipping the katana to the belt on her new jeans. She wore a short black shirt that exposed her midriff, revealing a large scar on her stomach. A pair of knee-high boots raised her height by three inches. The final piece was a full-length duster with a hood. A white stripe ran down both sleeves, a white star was place on the front left hand side, and a larger one was on the back. Yomi's jaw worked up and down, trying to say something, but ending up looking like a fish.

Kagari clapped her on the back, "Looks like you really out did yourself this time!"

Yomi turned red and shook her head furiously. "We need to go see what they're talking about. Come on. Yuu, fill Mato in."

Yuu snickered a bit, "Hey Mato, we're going to go listen in on Texas and Saya's conversation." She looked to make sure that Yomi was occupied. "Yomi likes you."

Mato tilted her head. "I suppose she seems friendly, if a bit odd. Why was her face that red?"

Yuu giggled, "She really likes you. Let's just say that." She watched Yomi. "I don't really know much about you, but I just want you to know something. If you ever harm her, Kagari and I will kill you." She walked off, following Yomi and Kagari.

Mato was confused now. What did Yuu mean by Yomi liked her? She thought back to the way Yomi reacted when she came back from the dressing room. She seemed flustered, as if she had been confused by something she was not expecting.

"Hey Mato!" hissed Kagari. "Come on!" Mato nodded and followed the trio of strange girls, deciding to ponder Yomi later. They stopped by the room that Saya and Texas disappeared into. Yomi gestured to Kagari, who pulled out a small device and turned it on.

"…uo sure?"

"Positive, my surveillance has shown an increase in Covenant movement. I tapped into their communications, and found out that they are planning an attack on this colony."

"How soon?"

"Very soon. My Wortish may be a bit rusty, but it sounds like they plan on catching the UNSC with their pants down."

"Like now?" There was a moment of silence. You get the girls, I'll report to Captain Jones."

The girls scrambled to get away from the door. Yuu grabbed Mato and dragged her along, all of them disappearing into the store area as Texas and Saya came out.

"Girls, get your projects and meet me in the garage!" Saya stood there with a giant, serrated sword strapped to her back, and red, clawed armor covering her arms. "Mato, you are going to wait with us while Texas reports to the captain."

Mato nodded and watched curiously as Yomi and the others ran into the workshop. Five minutes later, Kagari rode out on her wheels, wearing yellow armor on her arms, carrying a large, hand and a half sword, and a large circular shield was on her back. Soon after that, Yomi ran out carrying a scythe, her arms were covered with black armor, and she wearing a strange, wing-like jetpack on her back. Kagari looked at Yomi questioningly, "Where's Ebony and Ivory?"

"In the garage, come on! Yuu's going to meet us there."

Mato followed them as they ran out the back.

"Holy Hannah! Look at that!" Kagari pointed up in the sky, where a formation of Y-shaped ships flew overhead.

"Covenant Dropships!" Yomi breathed. "Move it! We need to get to the garage!" They raced to a nondescript looking building next to the shop. Unfortunately, a Dropship landed in front of them before they could get in. The side opened up, and two large, brutish looking aliens jumped out, one wielding a giant, hammer-like weapon, and the other held a strange weapon with glowing metal spikes sticking off it. "Oh god, it's Brutes…"

Mato looked at Yomi and Kagari, who were shaking with fear, and then at the large aliens. At that moment, she felt an unusual feeling. She was unsure what it meant, but she wanted to protect Yomi and Kagari from these things. Without hesitation, she drew her blade. "Go. Get in the garage. I will hold them off.

Kagari looked at Mato uncertainly, "Are you sure?"

Mato nodded in return, "Go!"

Kagari grabbed Yomi, "Let's move it!"

"But Mato-"

"She can handle herself. We just need to be fast enough to get some help." The two of them ran into the garage, giving the Brutes a wide berth.

The Brutes looked at Mato curiously. Usually, the pale, fragile humans ran away in terror when they showed up. This one seemed to think it had something to prove. The hammer wielding one looked at its partner in confusion.

Mato ignored the silent exchange going on between the aliens, closed her eyes, and concentrated on trying to find the fire she used yesterday. She felt a light tingle coming from her left eye and her right arm suddenly felt heavier. Opening her eyes, she saw the Brutes looking surprised. She looked down at her arm, and saw that she was holding a large metal blade weapon. "Black Rock Cannon. Lance Mode." The Brutes watched her warily, before the gun wielding one decided to break the standoff by firing on Mato. She felt a strong tingle come from her eye as the Brute raised the gun, and she knew she had to move. Not stopping to think, she dodged to the left and darted forward, narrowly avoiding a volley of glowing metal spikes. She lunged forward, stabbing at the gun wielder with the lance, and slicing at the Hammer wielder with the katana. The gun wielder was not expecting an attack, and so had no time to avoid being impaled by the end of the lance. The Hammer wielder was able to avoid the slice, and retaliated with an Earth shattering blow in front of Mato. The hammer forced everything away from it, and sent Mato flying. The impact with a wall across the street made her lose concentration, and the lance collapsed with a blue flash. She lay there, body racked with pain as it attempted to heal itself. Slowly, she staggered to her feet, dizzy and disoriented. She looked over at where the Brute was, and saw it picking up the gun device from the now dead partner. It pointed it at her and fired three times, each round sinking into her. She looked down, and saw the superheated spikes protruding from her torso. Her vision flicker blue and black, going in and out. There was a distant explosion and she saw something that just did not compute with her failing brain. A huge, spider-like tank exploded out of the garage, and she could see Texas, Saya, and Kagari riding it. Kagari seemed to be driving it! The brute was quickly crushed under the wheels of the tank. Mato's vision flickered again, and she saw what looked like Yuu, only she had giant metal arms, and Yomi riding on a giant skull-like thing with a second one hovering behind her.

Yomi looked over at her and screamed, "Mato!" She jumped off the giant skull and flew over to her. Mato started to fall, but was caught by Yomi. "Oh my god! Texas! Mato needs help!"

The last thing she saw was the girls surrounding her, and then she faded from the world.

**How's that for my first cliffhanger. Review please!**


	5. Evacuation

Ch. 5 Evacuation

Yomi and Kagari ran into the garage, where Saya and Yuu were waiting for them. "Where's Texas?" Yomi gasped. "Mato's in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Texas walked in, clipping a pistol to her hip. The Spartan had called in her armor when she made the report to Jones, and the black armor made her every bit as intimidating as the Brutes outside.

Yomi started stammering out a confused response before Kagari cut her off, "Mato took on two Brutes so we could make it here. One of them has a Gravity Hammer and the other one has a Spiker!"

Yuu, who had run to the back of the garage when Yomi came in, hurried back, carrying two large, round objects with her Ogre Arms. "Well then, we need to hurry and help her! Yomi, start 'em up! Kagari, get Mary started!"

Yomi nodded and rushed over two the two large object, which Texas now saw were giant, metal skulls. "Saya, we really need to have a talk about your fascination with making weapons and letting kids use them."

Saya smirked, "Actually, the girls made their own weapons."

Texas glanced over at Yomi, and did a double take. The skull were now glowing green, and _floating_! "Now that is awesome. Hang on, who's Mary?" The ground rumbled as a large engine started. Saya pointed behind Texas, who turned and froze. She was staring at the front end of an enormous tank-thing with spider legs. The front of the tank looked suspiciously like a creepy doll face. "Oh… that's Mary."

Kagari poked her head over the top of Mary, "Come on Texas, get on!" She point to the side, where Saya was climbing on.

Texas jerked herself out of her slight daze and clambered on, "I'm riding on a tank built by a teenager. What could go wrong?"

Kagari grinned, "Hold on!" She floored it and busted through the front of the garage, hitting one of the Brutes and crushing it under the wheels. The other Brute was nowhere to be seen until Saya pointed out the dead Brute with a gaping hole in its chest.

"Mato!" Texas jerked her head around to find the source of the painful scream and saw Yomi fly of her skull with the jet pack and catch Mato, who had three large spikes sticking out of her. "Oh my god, Texas! Mato needs help!"

Yomi was crying now, tears pouring down her cheeks. Mato fought the Brutes so that she and Kagari could make it to Saya and the others. Now, it looked like she was dead. She gripped Mato's unmoving body and hugged it tightly, sobbing into her hair. Texas ran up, "Yomi, let me see her! Saya get Yomi away, now!" Saya peeled Yomi off and led her over to Mary. Texas made sure that Yomi was not watching, before she ripped the spikes out of Mato. "Come on girl; give me some sort of sign. Anything to let me know you're alive." She checked the wounds for any sign of healing, and was dismayed to see them just barely leaking some of that blue fluid. She felt for a pulse, but found nothing. "Come on, don't you die on me!" She laid her out flat and began CPR. "Breath god dammit, breath!" There was silence as the Spartan tried to revive Mato. Saya and the others stood by, waiting anxiously. Saya held on to Yomi, who was crying into her.

Yuu lifted her mech arms up off the ground and jogged over, crouching next to Texas and Mato. "Listen to me Mato. You are not allowed to die. Do you hear me? I am not going to let you hurt my Yomi like that!" She choked up for a bit, before shoving Texas out of the way. "Wake up damn you!" She raised one of her giant fists and brought it down on Mato.

"Yuu, stop that! You're going to make it worse!" She grabbed Yuu and tried to pull her off. However, even her augmented strength was unable to deter her."

"Wake up, wake up, wake UP!" she slammed her fists down over and over again. Each blow sending flecks of blue blood everywhere. Finally, she raised both of her fists above her heads and slammed them down as hard as she could. All that could be seen of Mato, was her hand. Yuu broke down and sobbed. "Why won't you wake up?" Slowly, she lifted her arms and walked over to the other girls, who by now, were all crying.

Texas looked up and saw Covenant Dropships flying overhead. "Come on, we need to get out of here. I arranged a pick-up about two kilometers away. We'll get you guys off planet and-"

"No! We are NOT leaving Mato here!" Yomi ran over and grabbed Mato, glaring fiercely at Texas.

"Yomi," Texas began gently. "There's nothing we can do. Mato knew what she was doing when she sent you and Kagari ahead. She wanted to make sure that you and Kagari made it. Do not let her sacrifice be in vain."

"You soldiers are always the same. You don't care if-"

"I am feeling this just as much as you are!"

"Then let's take her with us!" Yomi's sharp armor cut into Mato's skin lightly, allowing more blue blood to escape. Blue blood which was starting to smoke.

Texas instantly remembered Mato's medical report, _Her blood combusts on contact with air…_ "Yomi, put her down now!" She grabbed Mato from her. "Saya, you and the girls get to this location. There will be a Pelican waiting for you. I'll catch up with you."

Saya nodded and grabbed Yomi, who was looking distinctly shell-shocked, and dragged onto Mary. "Kagari, drive!" The four of them rolled out in a cloud of dust, leaving Texas with Mato.

Texas looked down at Mato and felt for a pulse, "Come on, please let me be right." There! She felt the pulse, weak, but steady. She tapped Mato on the cheeks lightly, "Wake up girl, we need to get moving."

Within a few seconds, Mato began coughing heavily. She sat up and looked around dazedly. "Texas? Wh-what happened?"

"You just gave us a good scare Mato. Next time you're faced with two Brutes, I suggest you run away." She laughed shakily and helped Mato up.

Mato looked blearily at the ground, "Where's my sword?"

Texas looked around and saw it sitting a few feet away. She grabbed and handed it to Mato, who was looking more alert by the second. "Come on, Brute slayer, we need to get to the evac point!" Mato nodded and the two of them ran off in the direction the others went.

Thankfully, there were no enemies, although Texas had a sneaking suspicion that Saya and her girls had something to do with that. The evac point eventually came into view, but by then, Mato was leaning on Texas for support. Saya and Yomi were waiting for them. The moment Yomi saw Mato, she screamed with delight and tackled her. "Mato! You're okay!"

Saya and Texas looked at the scene with smiles on their face.

"So, when were you going to tell me that Yomi liked girls?"

"When were you going to tell me that your new friend wasn't human?"

Texas chuckled, "Touché. I wonder if Yomi noticed the blue blood?"

"Yeah, she did, but she didn't seem to think much of it."

"How did they react to Mary?"

Saya snorted, "I seriously thought one of them was about to eat a fly."

The pilot ran up to them, "Lieutenant, the Pelican is prepped for takeoff. Captain Jones wants you, Mato, and the civilians with the unusual weapons to report to the bridge when you arrive."

Texas nodded, "Dismissed." She looked over at Yomi, who was hugging Mato fiercely. The expression on Mato's face was a mixture of surprise and confusion. _I may want to rescue her before her brain shorts out…_ "Hey, Mato! Yomi! Get in the Pelican and let's go!" Yomi grabbed Mato's wrist and dragged her on board. Saya and Texas clambered on after them and Texas signaled the pilot. The Pelican took off in a flurry of smoke and dust, heading back to Tomorrow's Destiny.

**Seriously? No reviews? Come on people, I really want to know how I'm doing!**


	6. AN

_**ALL STORIES HAVE BEEN DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE...**_

I sincerely regret to inform everyone that I must discontinue all stories until further notice. Even my book has been cancelled... I have been fighting my parents over this for years now. Unfortunately, they dislike me writing and think that I am unable to write anything original or of interest. This week has been utterly brutal on my mental capabilities, and I am starting to believe them. As I recently remembered, One can only push so much before something breaks. Well, I have reached my breaking point.

As someone who suffers from Asperger's Syndrome (a form of Autism if you don't know...), I use writing, music, and art in order to help me empathize and feel what a regular person feels. As of right now, I have completely given up on all of it... I am truly sorry. Hopefully, something will change... Unfortunately, by then it might be too late.

Signing off for what might be the last time:

_**Ego Mortem Pestifer Mundi.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys... It's Marethyu.

After some careful thinking, and a lengthy discussion with my parents, I will be continuing my writing career. They think that I will only be writing my book, but I will also be writing my fan fiction on the side. Unfortunately, without a computer, this is next to impossible. I have an idea, but it requires someone transcribing voice files for me... If anyone is willing to do that, please contact me at marethyudotthedotproxy gmaildotcom Just replace dot with period... .


End file.
